Torment (novel)
Torment is the second young adult paranormal romance novel from the Fallen series written by Lauren Kate, and it's the sequel of Fallen. It continues the story of Luce, who is in love with Daniel, a fallen angel. In Fallen, Daniel reveals to Luce that their love is damned: she is condemned to fall in love with Daniel, die, and be reborn over and over until their mysterious curse is broken. The seemingly endless cycle of their romance is followed avidly by heavenly and demonic forces, who seem to have something big riding on its outcome. It's followed by Passion. Plot Torment starts with Cam and Daniel killing a human on a beach. They express their concern for Luce, Daniel's mortal girlfriend and Cam's love interest. Daniel tells Cam how Gabbe, one of their angel cohorts, has set Luce up to be cared for by Francesca, the person who is closets to Gabbe, as she works at a school. This scene ends with Cam and Daniel finding a starshot, a special arrow made for killing angels and demons, and the knowledge that Daniel cannot see Luce for a while because of something he must do. Next, we are shown Luce's trip to Shoreline with Daniel, he drives her there in a car from one of her past lives. Luce expresses her desire to stay with Daniel and not go to Shoreline, but she is taken there anyway. Upon her arrival at Shoreline, Luce wakes up in a dorm room which she is to share with a girl name Shelby, who Luce realized wasn't there last night because she had snuck out as Francesca was showing Luce to her room. Luce then goes to the mess hall with Shelby and talks to Francesca for the first time. Francesca is described as tall, blonde and speaks highly of Shelby and the quiche. After her brief meeting with Francesca Luce meets two girls who claim to know about her past lives, Dawn and Jasmine, telling Luce that her past lives were told to them as girls as bed time stories. Luce and Dawn look very similar and Dawn and Jasmine offer to show Luce to the Nephil-Lodge, where the Nephilim classes are held,. Shelby has told Luce that a Nephilim is any creature that has some form of angle blood in them. On their way to class, they meet Steven, the girls other teacher, aside from Francesca. Jasmine explains about Dawn's crush on Steven and about how Steven is a demon and is romantically involved with Francesca. Luce disapproves of having a demon teaching her 'humanities' class, but goes along with it. During her humanities class Luce meets several students, including red-headed triplet Lilith and Miles, who like Luce, isn't all that holy himself. Miles and Luce grow closer, and it is later explained that he has feelings for her that go far beyond friendship. Dawn and Jasmine then persuade Luce to join the event planning committee where they plan a trip away on a yacht. Daniel shows up at Shoreline in the days leading up to the trip and expresses his concern and his disapproval of Luce going on the trip, and this causes Luce and Daniel to argue and Daniel leaves. On the day of the trip, Luce approaches Steven about a demonstration that he and Francesca carried out using announcers, something Luce has always been curious about, and he tells her about them until Francesca shows up and cuts off the conversation. After her brief conversation with Steven, Luce finds out that her friend Dawn had fallen off the boat and jumps in to save her, even though she was told not to. She eventually finds Dawn in the water and drags her over to a small boat that Steven had pioneered towards them. Steven helps get Dawn into the boat but she is then grabbed and dragged back into the water. But Steven grabs her and in an attempt to keep her safe lets his wings show. They are described as gold, but jagged and terrifying. Luce is then reminded how deceptive demons beauty can be. Luce then realizes a mark, like fingers, on Dawns ankle and realizes that a person must have grabbed her, but Steven tells Luce that she must not tell anyone about what happened. Dawn returns to school after the accident and by this time Roland Sparks, a former friend of Daniel's and a demon, has enrolled and talked to Steven and Francesca about the star shot that Steven found on the school grounds while out patrolling. Roland holds a party to celebrate his arrival and this is where Daniel and Luce meet again. However they have another argument, about Luce dying her hair blonde and he leaves again. During a morning humanities lesson, the nephilim class engages in fencing. Luce, who had never fenced before was nervous. She was particularly entranced by Steven and Francesca's fencing demonstration in which Steven is stabbed in the chest by Francesca, near his heart. Luce must fence Lilith, who is taller and more experienced than her, but she still wins. Then Luce goes to see Steven to learn more about announcers. He gives her a lot of information and even teaches her how to summon one. He gives her a book full of information before Francesca arrives and Luce leaves. Luce, with her newfound knowledge of announcers, summons one and sees a past life of hers. She and Shelby, curious about what Luce saw, go for a trip and see some of Luce's past parents, but leave before engaging in conversation, Luce feeling it would be cruel since they had already lost and grieved and probably didn't want to have her brought up again. Miles breaks into Steven's office and steals a book teaching them how to really use announcers, and he, Luce, and Shelby go to Las Vegas, looking for one of Luce's past sisters, Vera. They meet Vera when she's working in a casino, but are told they have to leave. This is where Luce meets Arianne, a friend of hers and an angel and she helps them flee from the casino, taking them to a diner where they are attacked by an outcast. When they return to Shoreline, they find Daniel waiting for Luce, they argue again and Daniel leaves, leaving Luce questioning whether they really are meant to be together. In the morning, Luce, Shelby and Miles awake to an email from Francesca saying that she and Steven know that they snuck out to Vegas. Luce feels it isn't fair as Francesca was angry at the three of them but Steven was mostly angry at Luce. All three receive punishments, Shelby and Miles must help with Harvest Fest, the school annual Thanksgiving party but Luce must not mess with announcers or leave her dorm for any reason than school and is kept under the watchful eyes of both Steven and Francesca. At the Harvest Fest Luce must sit with Francesca and Steven while Miles and Shelby work. Luce notices a boy, very pale and has an eye condition stalking Shelby. She then realizes that he's the ex-boyfriend that Shelby told her about. Miles invites Luce to a party on the beach after the Fest, but Francesca wouldn't let her go because she had to accompany Luce back to her dorm. Francesca summon Luce's favorite flowers from the ground and ask Luce questions about her life. She then reveals her feeling for Steven saying that she loves him but is unable to commit fully because she will have to kill him in the future. Miles then shows up, admitting his feelings for Luce and kisses her. When he leaves Luce sees Daniel little far from where she and Miles were kissing, in a crouching state crying and his face is showing absolute agony, as if someone has ripped his heart out he flies away when Luce tries to call out to him. Break looms and Luce is afraid to break the news that she won't be able to be home for break to see her parents and best friend Callie, who had bought a plane ticket to see Luce. On the day before break, Luce is surprised to see Arriane packing Luces' bags. Arriane then explains to Luce that she will be able to go home for the break and that Roland would soon be at her dorm to escort her. When Luce here's a knock on the door she thinks that it is Roland but it's actually Steven and Francesca. Luce is surprised when Francesca hugs her and Steven wishes her good luck, and then Roland arrives with Miles in tow. Shelby decides that she's coming too and they all leave through an announcer, arriving at Shoreline just in time for Luce's father to pick them up. When they arrive at Luce's parents house, Daniel, Gabbe Molly and Cam, all former 'friends' of Luce's from Sword and Cross decide to spend Thanksgiving with them so it's Harry, Doreen, Luce, Daniel, Cam, Molly, Roland, Arriane Gabbe and Callie spending break with Luce's family. Luce is excited to see Callie and admits her feelings for Daniel to her mother. Luce's parents take their dog out on a walk and while that happens Phill, Shelby's SAEB turns up and admits that he's an outcast and brings an army of outcasts to fight so that he can obtain Luce and use her to buy his way back into heaven. Then an epic battle happens, and Miles, who once projected a mirror image of his mother, projects a mirror image of Luce, everyone thinking the image was Luce and Phill takes the image instead of the real Luce. Cam shoots the image with a star shot, leaving Daniel thinking that Luce is dead. But Luce soon jumps out of her hiding spot. And summons a announcer, claiming that she needs to understand more about her past lives and jumps into it. Leaving everyone else standing there wondering where in history she is. Characters *Lucinda 'Luce' Price *Daniel Grigori *Cameron 'Cam' Briel *Arriane Alter *Molly Zane *Roland Sparks *Callie *Doreen Price *Harry Price *Vera *Miles Fisher *Shelby *Steven Filmore *Francesca *Jasmine *Dawn Chapters Prologue: Neutral Waters #Eighteen Days #Seventeen Days #Sixteen Days #Fifteen Days #Fourteen Days #Thirteen Days #Twelve Days #Eleven Days #Ten Days #Nine Days #Eight Days #Seven Days #Six Days #Five Days #Four Days #Three Days #Two Days #A Dear Friend #Thanksgiving #The Truce is Broken Epilogue Around the world The name of the book in each language: *Bulgarian: Терзания *Catalan / Valencian: Turment *Chinese: Torment - 試煉 *Croatian: Kušnja *Czech: Muka *Danish: Fallen: De udstødte *Dutch: Kwelling *English: Torment *Estonian: Piin *Finnish: *French: Vertige *German: Engelsmorgen *Greek: Άγγελοι: Το μαρτύριο *Hungarian: Torment - Kín *Indonesian: Torment - Tersiksa *Italian: Torment *Latvian: Eņģeļu mīlestība *Lithuanian: Kenčiantieji *Polish: Udręka *Portuguese (Brazil): Tormenta *Portuguese (Portugal): Tormento *Romanian: Rătăcire *Russian: Обреченные *Serbian: Stradanje *Slovack: Súženie *Slovenian: Trplejenje *Spanish: Tormento / Oscuros: El poder de las sombras *Thai: Torment - ทรทัณฑ์ *Turkish: Azap Gallery References Category:Books Category:Real world Category:Fallen Series